


Steppe Sky Blue

by devilinthedetails



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Dysfunctional Relationships, F/M, Family, Gen, K'miri Culture, Mother and Daughter, Sarain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Thayet and one sentence glimpses of her life as daughter, wife, and mother.
Relationships: Jonathan of Conté/Thayet jian Wilima, Kalasin jian Wilima/Adigun jian Wilima
Kudos: 8





	Steppe Sky Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the One Sentence Weeks event at Goldenlake.

Color of Eternity

“Blue symbolizes eternity and loyalty to the K’mir,” Thayet’s mother explained to her when she asked why the K’mir wove so much of that color through their clothes. 

Change Him

“Never agree to marry a man because you think you can change him,” Thayet’s mother warned her when her first monthly bleeding came. 

Unchanging Nature

“Your father has an adamant, unchanging nature,” Thayet's mother told her with thin lips, and Thayet knew her mother must have married her father with the hope of changing him and failed utterly. 

Steppe Sky Blue

Jon’s eyes were a clear steppe sky blue and that is what first drew Thayet to him like a compass pulled toward true north. 

Pulse Pounding like a Drum

“I can feel your pulse pounding like a drum,” Jon murmured, pressing a tender finger against Thayet’s throbbing throat as they lay in a tangle of sheets after lovemaking. 

Kisses like Burning Brands

“I never had a lover magnificent as you,” Jon whispered between kisses like burning brands, and Thayet should’ve been jealous she wasn’t his first lover, but instead she was wildly happy to be his last.

Spirit of a Stallion

“You have the spirit of a stallion inside you,” Thayet panted as Jon rode her, and she felt as if she were racing, hair unbound and blowing in her face, across the wide open steppes of Sarain. 

Divine at Dawn

There was something divine about Jon at dawn when he rested his head on his elbow and stared at Thayet, sunlight glistening in his jet black hair and shining in his sapphire eyes. 

Baby Blessings

Thayet stood beside her husband, her firstborn in her arms, before a silent temple crowd as priests appealed to Mithros to bless young Roald, praying in her heart for the Four Horse Lords to guide her son.


End file.
